1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for entrapping an insect or another item. More particularly, an embodiment pertains to disposing of the entrapped item.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insect capturing devices are often large, complex, and cumbersome to operate, and require an electric power supply. Some insect capturing devices require dangerous chemicals, which precludes their use in the vicinity of food preparation and service areas.
There is a need for a portable device that captures insects easily, reliably in a disposable container without the user risking contact with chemicals and without need for a power source. The device preferably provides a convenient, low-cost, disposable container that can be discarded safely with the captured insect located in the container.
The device is preferably reusable and the disposable container should provide a reasonable service life before replacement is required.